Unveiling Truth
by missSHUN
Summary: There was once a truth that was hidden for a long time and was now forgotten. But what if this truth slowly starts unveiling? What will Naruto do? What will Sasuke do? What will they do if what had forgotten comes back?
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa minna-san! BTW it's my very very first fanfiction. Sorry for the wrong grammar, for wrong spelling, for OOCness and etc. xD This story was inspired by my playful imagination of how if Naruto have a sister who looks like Kushina but have Minato's attitude? Or let's say she is somewhat the opposite of Naruto. I know this is not really an awesome one so bear with it. Oops enough of babbling. Teeheee! XD

Credits: Masashi Kishimoto-sama owns Naruto. I only own Naruto's sister. *bow*

**Unveiling Truth **

_Theres always a truth that will unveil no matter what. _

Chapter1

Sasuke's team retreated after knowing that they have been ambush by many anbus. All of them were injured but the one who has the greatest injury was Sasuke. It was unexpected. They have to part ways in order to be safe. But in the middle of his escape, Sasuke fall down from a tree and everything went black.

Sasuke has been awakened by a streak of sunlight and found himself lying on a bed in unfamiliar room. 'What place is this? Had they caught me?' he asked himself. He tries to get up yet his body is too weak so he stumble down. By and by he heard the door opened. He was ready to attack with his chidori but..

''Oh what happened? Are you alright?'' he heard a feminine voice, soft and gentle asking him. He turn his face to who is talking and he saw a girl that looks like two-year older than him standing at the door. She has a fiery red hair that has been held by a senbon into a messy bun and her bangs framed her heart-shaped face but the left bang was being tied sideways by a black ribbon. She was wearing a light color pink kimono with white and red flowerets design on it and a stripped white sash .

''Ara what happened? Wait I'll help you'' the girl said as she rush towards him and manage to help him go back in the bed.

''Who are you?''Sasuke asked her in a cold tone.

The girl smiled and Sasuke noticed her eyes. Those eyes somehow with the same intensity like Naruto's except that hers is color indigo with some tint of familiarity.

''I'm Natako. And you are?''

''Sasuke''

''Tsunade-baachaaaaaaaaaaan!''

(a/n: Pein have not yet attacked Konoha but Sasuke's group was already formed.)

''Aish! Stop calling me Naruto! You're such a nuisance!'' Tsunade said angrily.

''Is it true that Sasuke had been ambush?''

''Yes. But they've escaped though, all of them were injured.''

''Naniiiiiii?! Is Sasuke still alive?''

''Well.. I don't know. Sasuke's injuries as what they reported are severe and he can't stand out to fight anymore. He is lucky if he encountered no one''

''I'll search for him!''

''No Naruto. We'll just wait for more news.''

''Nani?! Wait till what? Till they found out and capture Sasuke? No way Tsunade-baachan!'' Naruto complained.

''But that is an order from different countries. We all know that Sasuke is already a missing nin and a criminal. We can't break the orders. Do you understand Naruto?''

''Tch! Fine.'' Naruto relunctantly answered and walked out of the hokage's room. 'I'm still going to find Sasuke no matter what order is that.' He told himself.

''Okay I'm done. How's your feeling now Sasuke?'' Natako asked Sasuke after changing his bandages.

''Better'' Sasuke replied with one word.

''Oh I see. Wait me here. I'm gonna bring you some food.'' Natako said as the same time stand up and get out of the room.

Sasuke just followed her by his eyes. 'She seems familiar. But I'm not sure if I have met her before. There's something about that girl. Heh. But whatever it is, I should be prepared.' he thought.

''Now now now What are the food Sasuke like? Hmm'' Natako asked herself while searching some food in the refrigerator. ''Ah! I remember, he eat anything as long as it has tomatoes.'' *giggles*

''Natako-sama..''

''Hai Junpei?''

''Danzo-sama wants to talk with you.'' Junpei said.

''Why is that?''

''I don't know my lady. He said it is important.''

''Oh is that so? Okay I'm going. I'll just give these food to Sasuke then. Wait me outside''

''Hai'' Junpei answered.

Natako starts walking towards Sasuke's room. 'I wonder what Danzo-san whats me to talk with.' She thought. While she's still on her deep thought, Junpei interrupted her.

''Are you really sure about keeping that Uchiha here Natako-sama? After that incident they'll gonna search for him. What will happen if -'' Junpei was cut off her.

''If they found out that I am keeping the Uchiha traitor?'' Natako asked.

''Hai'' Junpei replied.

Natako stopped walking and turned to Junpei with her usual smile and said, '' They will not find it. No one will.''

''Hi Sasuke. I'm back. I bring you some food . Hope you'll like it.''

''You don't have to do that. I'm not hungry anyway.'' Sasuke replied boringly.

''Well then I want to. And besides you are my visitor. It is rude to ignore you.'' Natako said smiling.

''Hn''

''Oh by the way Sasuke. I'm leaving for a while. If you need something you are free to get it here at my house.''

''Are you not afraid if I'll kill anyone here, destroy your house and escape?'' Sasuke asked raising one eyebrow.

''I'm afraid you can't.'' Natako answered still smiling.

''How sure you are that I can't do it?'' Sasuke asked still raising his eyebrow.

''Hmm? Simply because I know it.'' Natako answered and smiled. ''So, I will go now ne? Take care Sasuke. Ja''

And then she exited the room and went outside where Junpei is waiting.

''Let's go Junpei.''


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''Danzo-sama she's already here.'' a ninja appeared and said.

''Let her in.'' Danzo commanded.

''Its been a while Danzo-san'' Natako greeted enthusiatically.

''Hmm. Still cheerful than ever eh.'' Danzo firmly said.

*chuckle*

''So, what do you want to talk with?''

''Well, it's not really a talk but assigning a mission for you. But before that, there is one thing I want you to do first.''

''Oh.'' Natako was shocked that she will given a mission again. Its been a long time since she received one. ''Okay then. What is it that you want me to do?''

''Deliver this scroll to Tsunade. Don't leave the village until she had the answer'' Danzo instructed.

''Ah hai'' She answered. 'So I'll be able to go to Konoha then?' Natako thought and inwardly smiled. ''Demo, what's the mission you were talking about?'' Natako asked tilting her head a bit.

''In a hidden village near the country, there's a clan who were secretly helping Orochimaru and also the Akatsuki. Though the two didn't know that the clan helping the one another. This clan was known for having such powerful techniques that can kill even a kage and destroy a whole village. There was this news that they have a plan on destroying the Fire village. I want you to get rid of them before they execute their plan.'', Danzo said.

''Is that the Uwashima clan?'' Junpei asked.

''You seem to know them. Yes. The Uwashima'' Danzo said.

''But that's dangerous for Natako-sama! It's a S-rank mission!'' Junpei blurted out.

''Thats why I want to give it to her. Well not just to her. But to her squad. I know they can do it.''

''Demo-'' before Junpei could finish his statement, Natako already cut it.

''I'll do it.''

''Natako-sama!''

''Neh its okay Junpei. So Danzo-san when should I start?''

''It's up to you when as long as it is soon. Okay you can leave now.''

''You shouldn't accept it Natako-sama! It's so dangerous for you.'' Junpei scolded her as soon as they left the place.

''No worries Junpei. I can handle myself and I have my squad. Don't worry. I'll not die. Not until my otôto meet me. And besides.. I want to see him again. My significant one.''

''Why the hell are we been gathered here?'' Kiba blurted out as he arrived.

''Ask that damn Naruto.'' Neji answered.

''Neh Sakura do you know why Naruto called us?'' Ino asked Sakura.

''Iie. I'm also wondering why.'' Sakura said.

''Is everyone here?!''Naruto exclaimed.

''Oi Naruto why did you call us?'' Chouji asked.

''We're here to discuss something.'' Naruto answered.

''Discuss what?'' TenTen asked.

''If that's nonsense we''ll gonna leave.'' Neji said.

''My youthfulness tells me to listen. So go on and start Naruto.'' Lee said.

''You heard the news about the ambush occured at the outskirts of Konoha right?'' Naruto asked.

''Yes. They said it was the Sound ninjas. What about that?''

''Its not the sound ninjas. Its the Takka, Sasuke's group'' Naruto answered.

''NANIII?!''

Everyone was shocked on what they've heard. It was Sasuke's group, the Takka that was been ambush.

''Are you sure of that Naruto?'' Sakura asked gasping.

''Yes. Baachan confirmed it.'' Naruto answered.

''So whats were waiting for? Lets go and find Sasuke and bring him back.'' Kiba said.

''Unfortunately, the hokage forbids you to do that thing.'' Yamato said as he showed himself.

''E-eeh?! Yamato-sensei!? What are you doing here?!'' Naruto exclaimed.

''Giving you some warning. I know you will do this kind of stuff.'' Yamato replied.

''But Yamato-sensei..'' Sakura whined.

''You must follow the orders for the sake of the treaty.'' Yamato simply stated.

''But Sasuke's in trouble! I can't just wait to allow us find him when we all know that he is been chase!'' Naruto said.

''We have no choice but to wait. If you still continue that, it will just start a war between the Kirigakure'' Yamato replied.

''Konoha is more important than Sasuke. We don't have to take the risk that will cause trouble to our country.'' Shikamaru firmly said.

*pooof*

''Yes Shikamaru is right. If we take a risk it will make everything worst'' Kakashi said as he appeared from the smoke. ''Beside, we can't do something so reckless starting now.''


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tsunade was busy doing her paperworks when she heard someone step in inside her office. She thought it was Shizune.

''Neh Shizune! Where have you been?! Give me some sake. I'm going to die because of these damn work!'' she said without looking up.

*giggles*

''You haven't change.. Tsunade-oba.''

Tsunade was shocked to hear that voice. 'It can't be possible that it's her. But, there's no one else who call her 'Tsunade-oba' except her. Well Naruto also call her that but with ' She thought. Instead of debating herself whether it was her or not, she decided to face this person to see by herself.

And for the first time, Tsunade gaped. She can't believe on what she was seeing now. On her front stood her beloved goddaughter she hadn't seen for almost 10 years.

''What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?'' Naruto asked

''I've heard that there's an order requesting all the countries to arrest Sasuke'' Kakashi answered.

Everyone of them was shocked.

''What?! How could they?! Is Konoha among them?'' Naruto asked bewilding.

''I don't know. It seems that the order has not been still delivered.'' Kakashi answered.

''Why.. Why do they want to arrest Sasuke?'' Sakura asked trembling.

''He's already a class S criminal. Didn't you know that?''Shikamaru simply said.

''B-but.'' Sakura trailed off.

While the others are busy discussing on what Kakashi had said, Naruto noticed a blue with a mix of black butterfly fluttering over the area. Something about the butterfly makes Naruto ponder.

'It seems familiar. That butterfly reminds me of something or someone I can't remember.' he thought.

''It's been a long time, Natako. You had grown into a beautiful lady'' Tsunade said.

''Arigato Tsunade-oba. I'm glad to see you again.'' Natako replied.

''Tsunade-sama! Have you already finished those paperworks? The elders need it by dawn. Oh...'' Shizune blurted out as she entered the room but cutted off as she noticed Natako.

''Konnichiwa Shizune-san'' Natako greeted and bowed.

''Natako-chan? Is that you?! You had grown up. You really look like your mother.'' Shizune commented.

*giggles*

''Hai. Arigato neh Shizune-san.'' Natako replied.

''Neh Shizune, the elders could wait. Better give me some sake now'' Tsunade interjecting.

''But Tsunade-sama!'' Shizune shouted.

''Fine fine. I'll finish it off later.'' Tsunade sigh in defeat.

*giggles*

''You two really haven't change eh. I really miss those times seeing you two being like that.'' Natako said.

''Oh, by the way, what brings you here?'' Shizune asked.

''I have a scroll for Tsunade-oba.''Natako answered.

''A scroll? From who?'' Tsunade asked raising one of her eyebrow.

Natako smiled and answered, ''From Danzo-san.''

**a/n: Gaaaaaaaaaaahh.. Sumimasen for this chapter.. for the late update and any mistakes. please forgive me minna-san. **


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello there minna-san.. Finally here's the chapter 4. Please forgive my grammar and the OOCness.. Saa lets start.._

Chapter 4

''What?! From Danzo?!'' Tsunade and Shizune exclaimed as they heard who give the scroll.

"Is it really from him?" Tsunade affirmed. For him to send a mission take note a MISSION not a REQUEST MISSION means something bad.

''Hai'' Natako replied smiling confirming the thought she was dreading and with that confirmation, Tsunade hurriedly unseal the scroll and read it. As soon as she finished reading it she banged her hands hard on the table and luckily it did not get destroyed.

''That bastard!'' Tsunade exclaimed. ''Shizune call the team 7, team 8, team 9 and team Gai NOW!''

Without any question, Shizune rush off to call the teams while Tsunade didn't stop in ranting ''That bastard'' under her breath. The contents of the scroll were not that bad.. It's only EXTREMELY BAD.

''We should move first! I can't let Sasuke be caught!'' Naruto exclaimed clenching his fist hard. He had to move fast or else Sasuke will be in danger.

''Didn't the hokage already warned you about that?'' Kakashi indifferently asked but his eye tell otherwise. As Team 7 Mentor, he was worried.

''But I can't just stand here and wait!'' Naruto answered.

''Naruto's right Kakashi-sensei. Me too. I can't wait here with Sasuke's being chase.'' Sakura agreed. She don't want Sasuke to be caught.'Oh Sasuke-kun what have you done this time?' she asked herself.

''But the order-'' Yamato interjected but cut off by Asuma together with Kurenai and Gai.

''I know you are still busy talking but enough of that. Hokage-sama called all of us. Team 7, team 8, team 9 and team Gai.'' Asuma simply said.

''Why is that?'' Kakashi asked. His guts telling him that something bad will gonna happen for them to be called.

''We're not sure but we think it concerns about Sasuke.'' Gai answered.

''About Sasuke?'' Ino asked.

''Yes. It might be a mission ordering the capture of the Uchiha.'' Asuma answered.

And Kakashi's gut is correct. 'Yes, its really bad' he thought.

Everyone was shocked on what they've heard. But the one who is really shocked is Naruto and Sakura.

''I think we should go to the Hokage tower now.'' Kakashi had said and they rush up towards the hokage tower.

As they are already in the tower, they hurried inside the hokage's office and it was Naruto who entered first.

''Tsunade-obaasan what's the meaning of-'' Naruto bursted up but was cutted by Tsunade.

"Finally you came. We have some big problem here" Tsunade seriously said without saying a single greetings nor a reaction on Naruto's _obaasan_.

"What is it Hokage-sama?" Kakashi, the first one who asked.

"It seems that Konoha got an urgent mission on capturing a certain rouge ninja" Tsunade answered.

"It's Sasuke." Kakashi asked or rather stated.

Tsunade didn't respond but based on the way her forehead creases, the answer is clear. She then turn to the person who was standing before her and asked for the second time around, "Is this really came from him?'' which answered by a nod.

Is that when they take notice that on their front stood a girl with fiery red hair tied into bun by a senbon who was facing her back to them. She was wearing a light pink kimono with white and red flowerettes. The person whom Tsunade asked earlier.

'She seems familiar.'' Naruto thought as he stare at the girl's back. 'There's a hint of familiarity not only with the color of her hair but also to her aura'.

''Tsunade-sama..'' Sakura called her. "Who…is she? Is.. she's the one who delivered the mission?'' she continued with the tint of anger on her voice.

''Yes. She is-'' Tsunade answered but wasn't able to finished it when without any word, Sakura ran towards the girl, aiming to punch her. She's angry. Her anger was enough to kill this girl. This girl who caused trouble to his beloved Sasuke.

''Sakura-chan/Sakura!'' Everyone exclaimed. Hoping that she would stop.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sasuke lazily lied down on the bed. Even though he has a chance to escape, he just don't want to. And it's odd. He keeps on pondering who is that Natako and why the hell he was following what the girl said. And what's make him odder is that, he wants to stay here. While he was busy thinking over some things, he suddenly sense someone running forth in the house. But this someone isn't just one. They are three of them. Three familiar chakra.

''Are you sure he's here?'' Suigetsu asked.

''Yes. I can't be wrong. How can a sensor be wrong Suigetsu?!'' Karin retorted.

''Hah! Of course you can't be wrong. It's **Sasuke** we are talking.'' Suigetsu said giving emphasis on Sasuke's name while rolling his eyes.

''What did you say?!'' Karin blurted out.

''Could you two be quiet? Even if it seems that there's no one here, we still should be careful.'' Juugo scolded them which earned a hmpphed from the two.

Then suddenly Karin stopped running.

''Is this the room?'' Juugo asked.

''Yes.'' Karin answered.

''So what we're waiting for? Let's go and get Sasuke.'' Suigetsu smirked and opened the door.

Everyone was shocked to see Sakura attacking the girl. But the girl remained her back to them like she wasn't aware of the approaching fist on her. As Sakura's punch nearly draws to her, she just dodges it with ease by walking one step backward and pivoting her heels 90º and then gently hold Sakura's arm.

''Saa.. let's be careful. We don't want to see this office get destroyed neh?'' the girl softly said as she stopped Sakura. But this made her angrier. She attack again but now continuously yet, all of her attacks was gracefully dodge by the girl. It seems that she was just dancing in the air.

Sakura and the others are quite astounded. How come she had dodge Sakura's punches with that simple and effortless actions and to top it all she's wearing a kimono for goodness sake?!

''You know'' the girl started to talk. ''It is rude to attack people suddenly without knowing whether they are a comrade, enemy or a civilian. You should be careful with your actions. Especially with your emotions. Sooner or later it will be the cause of your own trouble or..to your love ones. '' She told her.

''You talked like you know anything. Who the hell are you?! '' Sakura hissed.

The girl slowly faces them all and answered smiling. "Watashi.. Namikaze Natako desu. Hajimemashite."

_And the chapter 5 ends. I'm sorry this one is short but then thanks for reading.. RnR onegai shimasu. :3_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hiiiiiii there minna.. It's been a long time. I'm sorry for the late update. It can't be helped since my school life is soooo busy. T_T Till now I still haven't had any decent sleep. BTW I want to thank all who read my fanfic.. Hontou ni arigatou. Again sorry for my grammar, OOCness and etc. _**

**_PLEASE BE GUIDED THAT MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI OWNED NARUTO. I ONLY OWNED NATAKO._**

**_*bow*_**

Chapter 6

''Sakura! Stop now or else I will be the one to stop you!'' Tsunade called out to cease what's happening.

''But Tsunade-sama she's the reason why Sasuke is in trouble!'' Sakura exclaimed.

''Its Sasuke his self who had made this predicament worse. And besides, you have no right to act like that in front of her.'' Tsunade firmly said.

''Hokage-sama is right. You should stop now Sakura. It doesn't helping. And please give some respect to Natako-sama'' Yamato said.

''Wait Wait. Why is that? Sakura's right. She's the one who brought the order right? And cause Sasuke in trouble. Is it only me or you are giving her a special treatment? Who the heck is she?'' Ino interjected.

''Why not? Aren't a daughter of a former hokage can't have a special treatment?'' Asuma asked raising one of his eyebrows to his student. It was not obvious but he was amused. To think that she will cause such reaction to their students was really… well amusing even they don't know who she is.

''Daughter of a former hokage?!'' everyone exclaimed turning their heads to the source of the commotion who in return just give them a small smile.

''Yes.'' Shizune butt in. ''She's the daughter of the fourth hokage.''

Everyone (except Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Yamato, Kurenai, Gai and Asuma of course) was shocked and was rooted in their place. 'This girl is the daughter of the fourth hokage?!' they all thought.

'She's the daughter of the fourth.' Naruto also thought while looking at her. Now that he had seen her face, he was really sure that he had already seen this girl only that he doesn't know when and where is it.

''Yes indeed. So stop this senseless fight Sakura.'' Tsunade decisively said.

''Hai Tsunade-sama.'' Sakura apologized but before going back where the others are, she gives Natako one glare which never goes unnoticed by Tsunade who had only shook her head.

''I think you already knew why I have called you here. There's a mission of capturing Uchiha Sasuke.'' Tsunade said.

''But why is that Hokage-sama?'' Neji asked although he already knew the fact that Sasuke is now a dangerous rouge ninja. But still, it doesn't give him any idea on why such the 5 countries wants him captured.

''It is not explained in the scroll. That **bastard** didn't state the reason behind that mission. Geezh!'' Tsunade answered irritably.

''Etou? I think I know the reason?'' Natako interrupted.

''Hah! Of course you know because you're the one who brought that damn scroll.'' Sakura said sarcastically.

''Sakura-chan please stop'' Naruto told Sakura. He didn't know but the moment he saw her, there's something flickered. She seems so familiar to him yet he don't know her. He should be angry too yet he can't and he's wondering why is that so.

''Naruto even you? because of her..''

''Stop it. You don't have to blame it to Natako-sama. If you continue that hokage-sama will not mind to give you a lecture.'' Kakashi said while looking to a nearly enrage Tsunade.

''Gomen.'' Sakura only said. 'Natako-sama? Why did Kakashi-sensei also call her Natako-sama? Is being a daughter of hokage really have that privilege that she was given respect by everyone?! She's not even a ninja I think. This girl really getting on my nerves' she thought while scrutinizing her.

''Actually.. I didn't really know what's in that scroll not until now.'' the girl replied. ''Demo''

''But what?'' Naruto asked her to continue.

The girl looked at Naruto with something on her eyes. Sadness? He didn't know. It had disappeared fast before he could make out what it is.

''I know some of his reasons behind that mission.'' she continued.

''Reasons? Wait. You had said his? So you know who passed that mission, right?'' Shikamaru asked.

''Hai... It was Danzo-san.'' Natako answered which caused the all of them in the mixed state of shock and anger.

**_RnR please_**

**_Domo_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Waaaah! It's pitiful... really... I'm not good with changing the scenes. I'm terribly sorry for that. (_ _) But then thank you for the suggestion/criticism etc. I appreciated it. Hopefully I can work on it. About the question if Natako is Naruto's twin.. Unfortunately..no she's not. Yes she was Naruto's sister but not twin sister. She is a year or two older than him. I think? xD**

**Again….**

**Please bear with my poor writing skills..**

**This story is unbeta-ed.**

**and**

**I do not own Naruto. It is Masashi Kishimoto-sensei's masterpiece.**

***bow***

Chapter 7

''Danzo?! He's moving again. That old man.'' Asuma blurted as he heard the name spoken by Natako. He really hates him. Doing dirty things if needed just to make his goals attainable. ''And why does Danzo want Sasuke to get caught?'' He asked.

''In order for an alliance to the other countries, this one serves as a bridge knowing that they also hunt Sasuke.'' Natako answered. "And.. It is also his way to be acknowledged and gain some points to be a deserving candidate for hokage'' she added.

''How… How did you know that?'' Sai was tensed. Yes he is. How this girl does seems like she knows everything about Danzo-sama? Is she a spy? Or is she also work under him?

Natako tilted her head and give a small smile. ''I wonder.. Maybe it is between those two you are thinking about."

*cough*

''Enough of that. Now let's go back to our business.'' Tsunade ordered. ''You had said that it is the bridge for the alliance to other countries. How come he had the power to do that thing? Only kages have that power. Unless..''

''Yes. What you think is right Tsunade-oba.. He was not given a power but an authority by the Fire lords. Well let say it was not given rather it was entrusted.'' Natako simply answered.

''They really don't stick on one leader eh?'' Tsunade sarcastically said.

Natako lightly chuckle. ''Those daimyo want a leader who can be either a puppet of them or rather shares same principles with them.'' She said in a matter of fact tone.

''You seem to know everything Namikaze-san.'' Neji commented. This girl seems to know everything about politics. Well it is expected right? She was after all a hokage's daughter. But there's something off. He's been observing her since earlier and he was really puzzled. He can't tell if this girl really is a ninja or not. Even he had activated his byakugan for a short time, he can't recognize her chakra. Somehow it looks ordinary. Like a chakra of an ordinary civilian but at the same time it is not.

''Iie. Everything's based on what I've observed.'' Natako replied.

''Observed?'' Neji uttered raising one of his eyebrows on which Natako just give a small smile as her answer.

"This is a serious matter. What are you going to do Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked to Tsunade.

''I can't decide still. We need to plan for this. Can you wait for the answer Natako-chan?'' Tsunade asked.

''Of course Tsunade-oba. I can wait. Besides, Danzo-san would not mind I think.'' Natako answered.

''Okay then. I knew you can handle things up. And.. It is a good chance for you to stay here for awhile. Isn't it? '' Tsunade said with much soft voice as she look at her with gentle eyes.

''Arigato Tsunade-oba.'' Natako thanked her. She was about to say something when suddenly, a tall man with black hair and green eyes showed up with worries and anxiety written all over his face.

''Natako-sama!'' He exclaimed gathering all the eyes of the ninjas in the room to him as he hurried to Natako's side without looking at them.

''What's wrong Junpei?'' Natako asked wondering why her companion does looked so troubled. Junpei didn't answer but went to Natako and whispered something.

''Anou. I think I'll leave for awhile. I'm going to check something. But I'll be back then. Sayonara.'' Natako bow to all of them and together with Junpei, they disappeared.

''What took you so long?'' Sasuke asked as he saw Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin entered his room.

''It's hard to find your chakra signature Sasuke. It seems that something covering it. I just sensed it clearly just by on by.'' Karin explained. She was happy to see Sasuke again.

''Hmm.'' Sasuke only replied.

''Tell me what kind of a person got you here Sasuke? It's a miracle that they just leave you unattended. Aren't they worry that they left a class S criminal on their own home?'' Suigetsu playfully asked.

''I don't know. I already told her something like that but she didn't care. She's kind of a weird yet mysterious one.'' Sasuke shrugged and nonchalantly answered.

The moment Sasuke had said the words _her_ and _she_, Karin's eyes focused on Sasuke. 'She? So it was a girl who kept Sasuke here. I'll kill her if she did something to Sasuke or she had just touched him. Sasuke is mine. Mine.' Karin bitterly said to herself.

''It seems we have not only one guest but four eh?'' a voice suddenly interrupted them.

They look where it came from and saw two guys standing. The one with the brown hair and golden eyes had his hands on the back of his head and was smiling brightly. He was wearing a moss green colored yukata with matching black short that reach up to his knees. The other one with dark violet hair had his back on the door frame with his eyes closed and was wearing a navy blue yukata with black long sleeve shirt under it and light brown pants.

''Who are you?'' Sasuke asked coldly to the two guys.

''You don't need to know.'' the one who had a dark violet hair said.

''Neh Kohei, you don't have to be snob. Did you forget he is Natako's guest.'' the other one who had brown hair and golden eyes called.

''Natako's guest or not, it's not right to intrude on someone's place. You should know that Lukan.'' the one who was called by the other as Kohei replied as he opened his eyes revealing a pair of grey orbs and stared hard to the other three in the room.

''You two talk too much. Why don't you just let us go?'' Suigetsu interjected.

''Even we let you, you just can't.'' the brown haired which called by Kohei as Lukan answered smiling cheekily.

'What does he mean? I feel there's something wrong'. Karin thought.

''What do you mean that we can't? Heh. We'll show you who you two are talking with.'' with that, Suigetsu get his sword and pointed it to them.

''Whoo. Relax. We are just saying the truth.'' Lukan said while waving his two hands in his front.

''There's no use of that. They are a whole bunch of stone headed.'' Kohei said to Lukan.

''What did you say?! You brat!'' Suigetsu fumed and attack them with his sword.

''Are you going to let Suigetsu Sasuke?'' Juugo asked.

''Hmn.'' Sasuke shortly answered while watching the three.

Suigetsu was the only one attacking. He was swinging his sword back and forth aiming to hit the two but they were able to either dodge or block it. But it seems that their patience worn out from the nonstop attacks that they also started to attack.

''Ne Kohei, I'm going to fight now.'' Lukan said.

''Heh. Same here'' Kohei simply replied.

''Is that what all you can do? To dodge?'' Suigetsu mocked which only made the two smirked.

''You're not only a stone headed but also boastful eh? " Kohei said while doing some hand signs. "Saa. Let's see what you can do. Katon Blazing Wave of Fire technique'' suddenly a wave of fire appeared in front of Suigetsu and was about to cover him up.

''What the?! Suiton Water barrier'' Suigetsu was surprised of the attack but was able to defend himself using his water barrier.

''Don't forget I'm still here. Dancing lightning technique'' Lukan who just appeared at his side and a burst of lightning suddenly emerge.

''Damn!'' Suigetsu uttered undoing his barrier and dodging the attack. 'They're good than what I've expected' he thought.

''We need to escape. These guys aren't normal rank ninja.'' Karin said loudly as she already had the chance to sense their chakra. Even Suigetsu is strong, he has no match with these two.

"Karin's right. We must escape now. Come on. Let's go."Juugo stated and then they all dashed up away from Lukan and Kohei. But the said two followed them.

''Sasuke had you met them?'' Suigetsu asked.

''No. Only the girl. I never thought that she left two guards here'' Sasuke answered.'' What did you sense Karin?''

''Those two have different kind of chakra which I can't foretell.'' She answered. She really can't. It was just a split second when she sensed it and after then it disappeared.

''I almost see the out. Let's be faster.'' Juugo said.

As they are already out of the mansion, they hurried to get away only to be stopped by a wind barrier that caused them to fly back.

''What the hell is that?! A barrier?!'' Suigetsu exclaimed. ''It's not there when we go inside.''

''A wind barrier.'' Sasuke stated.

'A wind barrier?!' Karin thought while staring at the spinning wind around the area.

''You got it right. That's what I meant when I said that even we let you, you just can't'' Lukan said as they finally reached them.

''Did you make that barrier?'' Sasuke asked impassively but inside, he was amazed. That barrier, the Whirling wind barrier which been said an A-class technique that only a pure wind element ninja can do that. It is considered as one of the most powerful barrier that only an A-rank and above ninja can do.

''Haha! How I wish we can.'' Lukan laughed putting his hands on the back of his head.

''Then who?'' Suigetsu asked.

''Natako-chan'' Kohei who was at the back silently watching them answered.

Sasuke was shocked but was able to hide it. Unfortunately, Kohei was able to see it even just for a split second.

''You seem shocked. Let me guess… You got deceived by her looks and aura right?'' Kohei mockingly said.

''What do you mean? And who the hell is that Natako you're talking about?!'' Karin exclaimed.

''Natako-chan is.." Lukan was about to answer when a voice interrupted him. A voice calling him and Kohei.

**And The End…. **

**Seriously?! It was my very first long chapter ever made.. But I'm suck with the fighting scenes. Its lame wasn't it? I'm sorry for that.. T_T**

**Please Read and Review please.**

**Domo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Emmmmmmmmm back! It's been a long time right? Well I became busy in school as usual. College life is full of hectic schedule.. Oh well here's the Chapter 8. Please read minna-san. Domo. :D For the nth time around, please bear with my poor skills in writing.**

**Naruto is not mine. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

***bow***

Chapter 8

As Sasuke heard who made the barrier, he was shocked but was able to hide it. Unfortunately, Kohei was able to see it even just for a split second.

''You seem shocked. Let me guess… You got deceived by her looks and aura right?'' Kohei mockingly said.

''What do you mean? And who the hell is that Natako you're talking about?!'' Karin exclaimed.

''Natako-chan is.." Lukan was about to answer when a voice interrupted him. A voice calling him and Kohei.

''Kohei. Lukan.'' a female voice called.

The said two froze and turn to where the voice came from finding Natako together with Junpei standing at their back with a smile on her face but they knew better that she's neither happy nor glad. She was a little angry perhaps.

''What are you two doing?'' she asked them in a soft and gentle voice but the two didn't answer. ''Lukan?'' she called the brown haired boy.

''Ehe..he.. We are.. just giving them a warm welcome. Yes that is.'' the said Lukan answered nervously while profusely sweat dropping.

''Hontou?'' Natako asked in disbelief knowing that he is not telling the truth. She knew that sometimes, Lukan can made up stories which, somehow, seems hard to believe. ''Kohei?'' she called the other one who had dark violet hair.

''We are checking your guest when we felt 3 chakras so we went to see who own those to find out that it was the Uchiha's teamates. Then you can figure out what's next.'' Kohei answered shrugging.

*sigh*

''I'm sorry for what happened. So I supposed you three are Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin'' Natako asked rather stated looking at the three of them.

The said three prepared for a fighting position and was in front of Sasuke. ''We are not going to fight you.'' Natako said as she noticed the behavior of the three on her front. This amused her but choose not to voice out how protective they are to Sasuke.

''And are we supposed to believe you?'' Karin asked raising one of her eyebrow and her one hand on her waist.

''It depends on you.'' Natako answered smiling. "I have no ill intentions to you all. You can even stay here for a while until the search on you cease." She even offered.

'Eh? Does this girl even know that we are criminals? She even welcomed Sasuke here and treated him like a guest. And now she even wants us to stay here? Is she out of her mind? -_- But well, I admit, she's beautiful. Karin has no match on her.' Suigetsu said to himself while looking at Karin who in return looked at him with those frightening glare of hers. And with an 'Ack' he looked back at Natako.

Sasuke stared hard at Natako while Natako just remain smiling at them, waiting for their answer. By on by his black charcoal orbs turned into red revealing his sharingan which made Kohei and Lukan alarmed and stand closer to Natako.

"Don't even dare Uchiha or else I'll kill you." Kohei coldly stated which can send shivers to any person who can hear it.

"Then why don't you try it." Sasuke on the other hand just smirked mocking Kohei who just glared at him.

"My, my.. Please stop it Kohei. Sasuke will not do anything." Natako said and smiled. She turned to Sasuke and look at his eyes with no fear showing on her indigo orbs. "So… what do you think? Are you okay with staying here for awhile eh Sasuke?"

''Fine.'' Sasuke answered as he deactivated his sharingan which made Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu snapped their head towards him looking comical with their eyes bulging out on the socket. They looked at Sasuke like he had grown another head.

''NANIIII?!'' Suigetsu and Karin exclaimed. They can't believe it. They really can't believe it. Did Sasuke just agreed?

''But Sasuke we don't even know whether they are enemy or not. What if they had already contacted those guys who were after us and just waiting for a signal to catch us here?'' Karin nervously reasoned out pushing her eyeglass up and down.

''Are you going to follow me or not?'' Sasuke only asked them with that stony gaze of him which made them shivered. Once Sasuke said or ordered something, you should follow it or else you'll face his wrath. And they always know that an angry Sasuke is a very very very bad Sasuke. Well he is already bad though.

''Okay okay. We'll follow you if that's what you want.'' Suigetsu said giving up. 'I now wonder what is worst, to disobey Sasuke and face his anger or to be caught by those ninjas pursuing us?' With that thought Suigetsu can only gulped.

''Tsunade-obaachan.. Who really is she?'' Naruto suddenly asked after Natako and the man with her disappeared.

''Like what you knew, she is the daughter of the fourth.'' Tsunade answered him.

''But why all of you giving her such special treatment? She's not even a ninja.'' Sakura blurted out. She was infuriated.

''Me too. I really want to know why she's given that special treatment. Not just treatment but also respect. Being a daughter of hokage doesn't just give those some sort of…privileges'' Shikamaru butt in.

*sigh*

''Is that a big deal? But even so, I'll not tell you.'' Tsunade said. ''Now stop asking about her and go out of this room except for you Kakashi, Yamato, Kurenai, Gai and Asuma. We'll gonna talk about a certain matter.'' Everyone followed and started to go out. As they are already outside the office, it was Naruto who broke the silence.

''So what will we do if Tsunade-obaachan accepted the mission?'' Naruto asked that caught the others off guard.

''Go with the flow. Why? Because there's nothing we can do.'' Shino answered.

''But it was Sasuke we are talking about!'' Sakura exclaimed.

''Like what Shino said, there's nothing we can do. An order will always be an order.'' Neji stated.

''Can't Tsunade-sama just reject it?'' Ino asked. "She is the hokage, right? She can easily reject it.''

''B-but if she rejects it… The o-other countries will think that Hokage-sama is protecting a S-rank criminal and i-it's against the law.'' Hinata commented.

''Hinata is right. And besides, it's impossible for Tsunade-sama to reject it.'' Shikamaru agreed. "Especially if all the countries are on it." He added.

''So what will we do?'' Ino asked to everyone who was now on their deep thoughts.

"Nothing… We only have to wait." Shikamaru remarked as he stared at the now setting sun.

In a faraway village where rain never stopped falling, a group of men clad in black cloak with red clouds are standing and seems waiting for something.

''It seems that you're little brother caused some trouble again eh, Itachi.'' Kisame suddenly said to the man standing beside him which only replied a 'Hmn'.

''Haha. What to expect with a damn Uchiha.'' Hidan commented as he heard what Kisame had said which earned a glare to Itachi.

''Better shut up Hidan. Don't start a fight. I don't want to spend money for the reconstruction of this place.'' Kakuzu silenced his partner who retorted back. While the two were bickering and were debating about money and Jashin, Itachi started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Kisame asked his partner who continued to walk.

"Just taking a walk outside." He answered as he reached the door and disappeared along the darkness but being together with him for a long time, Kisame never failed to notice the tiniest change in the glint of the Uchiha prodigy's eyes. Those eyes that showed swirl emotions that he never thought Itachi was capable off. Sadness, longing and most especially, love.

_**And he already appeared! Kyaaaaaaa Itachi-san daisuki! xD **_

_**Well RnR minna please.. *insert puppy eyes* Domo**_


End file.
